The Ballad of Rainbow Dash
by LordFrieza
Summary: A prequel and Sequel to Alternate Grand Theft Auto Ending to Cupcakes all rolled into one. Join Rainbow Dash as she become accustomed to living in the Human world, but specifically Liberty City. Also go on a journey to find out what has caused the gate between hers and Niko's worlds to remain open. The dark secret behind it all will reveal much, and threaten even more. T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**GTA: The Ballad of Rainbow Dash**_

(Penthouse on Xenotime Street North Holland – Bedroom)

Dash moaned slightly as she scooted close to Niko. He never pushed for her to do anything, or be anything she didn't want to be. He understood that she had no idea of how this world worked, and had offered her a place to stay until she certain she could make a stand on her own. The first night she slept on the bed while he took the couch, but the following night she slept closer to where he was. Finally after two weeks she wanted to share a bed with him.

It wasn't that she was completely foreign to the idea of sex. The act itself is something any creature has some basic knowledge about, but she had no idea of how much closer it would make her feel to him. She already felt connected to Niko because he had saved her life, but now he was just as much a part of it as any other piece of her existence. She felt the soft touch of his hand on her bare stomach and it brought both a feeling of excitement and peace. He shifted closer to her and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Thank you," she said.

She didn't expect an answer. He was sleeping, far away in a land where even the worst of his memories couldn't bother him, or at least that was what Twilight had once said. Things had changed since then though. She wasn't sure if anything Twilight had ever said was really true, or just quotations coming from Princess Celestia.

"You don't have to thank me," a sleepy voice answered.

She turned in the bed and looked at Niko. His eyes was still closed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. She grinned and nuzzled against his neck for a moment. She inhaled his sent as she did and couldn't get over how much she liked it. There was a sort of solidified sadness that simply rolled off of him. For almost anyone else in all of Equestria it would have been off putting, but she simply found it intoxicating.

"Yes, yes I do. I would be dead now if it wasn't for you," she answered.

"Perhaps, but I don't feel right taking thanks for doing something anyone would have done," he replied.

She shook her head and studied him. Another one of his infuriating and wonderful traits was his modesty. He didn't see himself as a hero, and in truth she knew he really wasn't. It didn't take super smart Pony, or Person as she was beginning to learn to call herself, to realize he didn't operate on the right side of the law.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Packie and I are going to do a few errands in Bohan," he answered.

"I want to help," she replied.

"This is something you shouldn't become part of. Believe me it is better if you don't get into this part of my world," he said.

"You don't think that I could be of help?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," he answered.

"Then take me along. I want to learn, and I want to help. I don't want to just be a house pon… girl," she replied.

(McReary House – Dukes)

Dash smirked as she parked Niko's Dukes next to the curb. It had been hard convincing him to let her drive, but when he finally gave in she showed him what Mallorie had taught her. Niko had his hands firmly latched onto the dashboard of the car and looked at her with an expression of awe and terror.

"Who taught you to drive like that?!" he exclaimed.

"Mallorie, she said that you have to be aggressive in this city to get around," Dash explained.

"Aggressive yes, suicidal, no," Niko said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and honked the horn. A moment later Packie ran out and looked at them both. He gave a glance to Niko who simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the car. Packie crawled into the back and took the entire rear seat to himself.

"I'm guessing that Niko filled you in on our jobs, right?" Packie asked.

"He didn't want to, but when I told him what I thought it might be he let me know all of it. I think that you can call this my on the job training," she said as Niko crawled back into the car.

"On the Job training. I think I like that. All right, but this isn't the kind of training where if you fuck up you get shit canned. This is the kind where if you fuck up you're dead, and you might take us with you. So listen to both of us, and don't fuck up," Packie said.

"She'll be fine," Niko stated.

"Look, Niko, Dash, I know that the two of you are most likely banging the hell out of each other. That's fine, but I don't want you to get into something because he's thinking with his dick," Packie said.

"I'm not, and I wouldn't the be the first to do so," Niko said.

"Granted," Packie said.

"Okay, now that we got the warning out of the way where are we headed exactly?" Dash asked.

"An old friend of ours just got a get out of jail free card given to her. She's got a major line on some product, and we're going to help deliver it," Packie said.

"Old friend? Elizabeta got out of jail?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, apparently one of her crew on the outside had some dirt Bryce Dawkings, and since he became the governor it would look pretty bad for it to come to light. Old Bryce ended up giving her complete and total amnesty for whatever it was they had," Packie answered.

"What kind of job does she want us to do?" Dash asked.

"She was a little sketchy on the details, but she said the payout was huge," Packie answered.

(Elizabeta's apartment – South Bohan)

Packie walked toward the door and knocked. A moment later the door flew open and an overweight Puerto Rican woman stood there holding a 9mm Glock on him.

"Where you followed?!" she exclaimed.

"Damn woman! No, we weren't followed!" he shouted.

She breathed a sigh and walked toward the couch. He walked inside followed by Niko and Dash. She turned toward them and looked at the newcomer.

"Who's she?" Elizabeta asked.

"I just joined up a few weeks ago," she answered.

"She's fine," Niko said.

"Okay, okay… If Niko says you're Okay then that's good enough, for now," she said as she picked up a rolled twenty dollar bill and sniffed a line of chalk.

"Look, one of my connections said the cops are getting ready to go through their evidence warehouses. There's tons of product there, along with massive amounts of cash, weapons, and damned near anything else we could want. That same contact said they are so busy trying to get through all of it they're not even really checking badge numbers. If someone has a uniform they can get inside," she said.

"Great, only we don't have uniforms," Niko replied.

"It won't take much to get one. Jump a couple of cops, take their uniforms, and roll over to the Police Station in Broker. Once there see if you can take a Stoackade. It should be big enough on the inside to load up a lot of product. Once you get the Stoackade head over to the Police Warehouse and load up," she said.

"You really think it will be that easy?" Niko asked.

"My contact told me that these guys have been working in sixteen hour shifts. They will be more than glad to take a couple hours off if someone is willing to take their place. Let them leave, then load it up," Elizabeta replied.

"What the hell. If nothing else it'll be fun," Packie said.

"I think your definition of fun is different than mine," Niko replied.

The three of them turned and walked out of the apartment.

"So, should we call the cops and report something going on?" Dash asked.

"Good idea," Niko replied.

They walked toward the street and he dialed 911. Once he reported a domestic disturbance a cop car came into view and two officers, a male and female, stepped out.

"Someone called the police?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, nighty-night," Packie said as he slammed the butt of his pistol into the back of the male officer's head. The female officer turned and aimed her gun, but Dash caught her in the back of the head with a piece of brick she picked up.

They dragged the two of them behind a cinder block wall and laid them down next to each other.

"All right, lets strip these two down," Packie said.

They began to change into the clothes and Packie groaned as he tossed Niko the officer's clothes.

"They won't fit," he said.

Niko smiled and changed into the clothes finding them to be tight, but not so much he couldn't fit into them. He turned to see Dash finishing buttoning up the shirt and looking at the uniform.

"I don't think she ever took this thing to the laundry," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Don't get bent out of shape over it. Well, since I don't have a uniform that means you're going to have to take me in. It shouldn't be that hard to get into the back lot with me, but remember to take me with you," Packie said.

"Sure, sure," Niko replied.

_**(This is the first chapter of The Ballad of Rainbow Dash. Basically I figured that I would give a few chapters dealing to what Dash has been up to since arriving in Niko's world. I also wanted to explain how she got her start as a business partner. I'm not going to play around with the prequel stuff for too long. Maybe about four chapters. Once that happens I'm going to start getting into the main arc of the story. I have a few really good ideas and one of them really explains what happened to Pinkie to cause her to become crazy. I should make a few warnings now before I go any further.**_

_**This is going to be a GTA story. So, lots of references to drug use, prostitution, crime, crime families, and all of the wonderful little things that GTA is famous for. It will cross back over into Equestria and many of those same traits will follow the GTA characters that go over to that world. The Government Agent seen in GTA IV will be returning, but his role is much larger than in the game. And a dark secret will be revealed about why the gate to the GTA and MLP world has been left open.**_

_**Of course if you have requests for characters (GTA or MLP) let me know. If it is MLP please understand that I'll be drawing a lot of info from the Wikis for them. As I said before I'm not a Brony, but I like the adult jokes and slight nods that I've seen. Also, I'm not attempting to destroy anyone's feelings toward their chosen fandom. Hey, we all have our favorite books, shows, comics, movies, and video games. So I'm trying to give as much feeling toward two separate fandoms while staying true to both of them.**_

_**And lastly…. This is a story. It's only a story, and at no time should anything other than entertainment value be looked at here. I think Sigmund Freud said it best when he said, "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." That applies here. Sometimes a story is just a story. Thanks for reading, and please, review.**_

_**LF)**_


	2. Candy Shop

_**GTA: The Ballad of Rainbow Dash**_

_**Chapter 2: Candy Shop**_

"_**I'll take you to the candy shop**_

_**I'll let you lick the lollipop**_

_**Go 'head girl, don't you stop**_

_**Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)" 50 cent**_

(Police Station – Broker – Gate to the Back Lot)

Niko pulled up near the gated entrance and waited for a moment while the two officers in charge of watching it talked. Finally he honked his horn and watched as one of them looked toward the car, looked back at his friend, and continued to talk. He started to honk the horn again when Dash rolled down her window and leaned out of it.

"Look, I don't know about you two, but we've got places to be," she said.

The officer walked toward the guard shed, reached in, and pushed something. When he did the gate opened and he made a grand gesture for them to go inside. She shook her head and looked at Niko who was studying the parking yard.

"Looks like we have a couple of choices," Packie said from the back.

"Yes, but when have things ever gone this easy for us before?" Niko asked.

"Good point. Normally around now Derrick, or some asshole, would be screwing everything up for us nice and proper," Packie replied.

"Let's just grab one of the Stockades, and if at all possible let's not end up on the inside of this place," Niko said.

The three of them walked over toward the nearest Stockade and climbed inside. Dash took a seat beside Niko as Packie made his way into the back of the Stockade itself. A moment later he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Niko asked.

"Looks like the police left us a little present in here. There's at least two full gun and ammo lockers," Packie said.

"Good, keep track of it. If this job gets difficult we may need it," Niko said.

He looked around the inside of the large truck for a moment, but there wasn't any evidence of a key. Instead he broke the ignition switch, pulled it out, and pulled the tumbler identifier off of it. He then pushed it back in and turned it over. The large armored truck rumbled to life and the three of them began to pull out of the lot. They stopped right before the gate and watched as a different police officer walked up toward the Stockade.

"Taking out the Stockade? You need to be careful, it's breaks haven't been changed," the officer said.

"Thanks, in truth we're just wanting to cruise around in it a little bit. Don't see why the N.O.O.S.E. boys should have all of the fun," Dash said.

The officer laughed and waved them through.

"Good handling of the situation. Okay, Niko my boy, When we get there I'll stay in the back. It wouldn't look good for a civilian to go waltzing into the warehouse. Just back the truck into the garage area, and I'll be ready to help you guys load it on when you open the doors," Packie said as he sat on one of the benches.

"You really think we're going to get enough product out of there?" Niko asked.

"There's quite a bit of room back here, plus at least four lockers are empty. We can fill them, then fill the other space. It should be enough chalk and other illicits to keep her busy for a while," Packie replied.

Niko raised his hand, and turned into the police warehouse off of Erie Ave. Packie crawled into the back Dash waited as Niko backed the truck up to one of the large loading doors. He stopped and crawled out with Dash. A moment later two tired looking cops came out of a side door.

"Oh… Oh thank God. I thought that they forgot all about us," one of them said.

"No, we got told to come over and relieve you guys," Dash replied.

"Good, look, we're almost through cataloging the stuff. Basically all that's really left is the three shipments of SPANK that was caught in transport. Once that's catalogued the stuff can be moved, and I bet they have you guys do it too," the other one said as the two officers turned to leave.

"Thanks a lot officer," Niko said as he waited for them to leave.

The both of them walked inside and Niko found the switch to open the garage door. He walked back outside and got into the Stockade and backed it into the warehouse. Once it was inside he closed the door and walked toward the back of the truck. Packie stepped out and looked at the both of them.

"Looks like we have the candy shop all to ourselves," he said.

"You know, I'd think that they would have better security than this," Dash said as she helped Niko go down the catalogue list.

"Don't jinx it girl. We're getting a pretty sweet deal here, and to be honest it's not often we get something so easy our way," Packie said.

"She has a point. There were only two cops, and I doubt that even the police in this city would leave this place unguarded," Niko said.

"So? Look, we hurry, find the stuff, load the stuff, and get the fuck out of Dodge. I don't see what the fucking problem is," Packie said.

"I'll take you to the candy shop, boy one taste of what I got, I'll have you spending all you got, keep going 'til you hit the spot," a female voice sang from down the hall.

"Fuck… You jinxed it," Packie said as he pulled his gun and waited.

A moment later a short haired blond woman walked around the corner. She bent over and picked up a file that fell out of her hands and stood up straight. For a moment it appeared like she was going to just walk past them, but then she stopped and looked at Niko.

"Niko? NIKO! OH MY GOD! It's so awesome to see you! Did you join the police? Who the hell is this another one of your whores? God, no wonder I dumped your ass. You know… This looks a little suspicious to me," she said as she began to back up.

"Kiki, we're just here to finish cataloguing the inventory, and prep it for transport. What are you doing in a police warehouse anyway? I thought you were doing pro bono work," Niko replied.

"I am… I'm just here doing a little research for my current case. I'm friends with the warehouse night manager and he pulled some strings," she said.

"Friends or friends with benefits," Packie said with a snicker.

"Hey! I resent that implication!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, well look, we're busy," Packie said.

"Don't… Don't I know you?" she asked.

Before another word could be said Dash walked toward her and turned her around hard pushing her into the shelving. Kiki gasped as Dash cuffed her hands.

"Look, bitch, what I may or may not be doing with my fellow officer is my business. Besides that we're here doing official police business and you're getting in the way. I've got every mind to take your ass downtown and let the inmates run a fucking train on you for hours. Then again a bitch like you might like that kind of shit," Dash said with a sneer.

"Please… Look I'm sorry. I… I just freaked out when I saw Niko…" she said with a whimper.

"Hey, why don't I take her out of here and get her a drink. I'm not really dressed to be in here anyway, and you two can go ahead and get started. I'll be back in a little bit," Packie said.

"Wait…" Dash said.

Niko shook his head and looked at Packie.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Maybe she would like something to eat," Niko suggested.

Packie reached his hand out to Niko who handed him a set of cuff keys from the uniform he was wearing. A moment later Packie walked out of the door with Kiki. Dash turned toward him and glared at him.

"What the hell was that?!" she exclaimed.

"We can't threaten her. It's empty threats and if we didn't get her out of here there's a good chance we would have to kill her. I'd rather not," Niko said.

"What about Packie?" she asked.

"If I know Kiki she's going to be falling in love with him before they get to the restaurant," he said.

Dash shook her head and helped him look through the list. A few moments later they found the locations for everything Elizabeta wanted. The two of them began loading it up into the Stockade. Over an hour and a half later Packie came walking into the warehouse. He looked at Niko and shook his head.

"Damn…" he said.

"I know. You think she's going to talk?" Niko asked.

"Naw, she wants to date though. I told her I didn't mind," he said.

"Good luck with that," Niko said with a grin.

"Glad to have you back. Now, how about you help us load this shit," Dash said as she pushed a dolly loaded down with several cardboard boxes.

After another hour the three of them climbed into the Stockade. Niko opened the warehouse door and they pulled out. It seemed almost too perfect. The job was practically done, and they hadn't run into any police trouble. He let out a small content sigh, and moments later a hail of gun fire ripped into the driver side door. He jumped, and felt some relief that the Stockade was bullet proof.

He looked out on the driver's side to see several of the men who had worked for Mikhail Faustin closing in on them. He gunned the truck and ran two of them over only to have more bullets ping against the reinforced steel plating of the armored truck.

"Shit! Packie, did anyone else know about this job?!" Niko exclaimed.

"Fuck, just my brother Derrick. Oh, fuck. I bet the fucker told his bookie about it. Shit, man. I'm going to kick his ass!" Packie yelled.

"You'll have to get in line!" Dash screamed as she rolled down her window and unleashed a torrent of hot death toward the group following them.

"Fuck Niko lose them!" Packie yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?! This thing isn't built for speed!" he yelled.

They turned a corner and both smaller cars easily maneuvered closer to them. Niko slammed on the breaks causing one of them to ram into the back end of the Stockade. He then gunned it trying to put a little distance from them. The other car pulled around the one that had hit the Stockade and tried to get closer to him. Niko waited until they moved toward the front and slammed hard into the side of the car. He watched as it hit a parked car and kept going. A moment later it was back behind them, and the one that had hit the Stockade seemed to have finally got to moving.

"Woah! I found something to even the score a little bit!" Packie shouted.

Niko looked into the review mirror and watched as Packie opened the back doors and stood with a grenade launcher. He fired the first shot and it went between both cars. The second shot caught the car on the left and it exploded into mangled mess of metal and rubber. The other car opened fire again, but Packie unleashed another bark from the grenade launcher and Niko watched as the car erupted into the same state as the other one. He wiped his forehead and drove toward the meeting place Elizabeta told them about.

He pulled into the ruins of the mechanic shop Mr. Faustin had him destroy four years ago and saw Elizabeta standing there.

"So, how did we do? You got everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, looks like there's enough snow in here to give you a few Christmases," Packie answered.

"Good, hey, if you want to earn a little more let me know. I'm going to need some help delivering this stuff," she said.

"Not a problem," Niko said.

She smiled and counted out their pay. After she paid them a couple of her boys began loading the stuff into an old U're Load Mule. Niko grinned and walked outside with Packie and Dash.

"Well, it was fun," Packie said.

He began to walk off. Before Niko could say a word Dash elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" he asked.

"What? This is what you've been doing and you wanted me to stay out of it. Hell, this was fun!" she exclaimed before she kissed him.

He smiled and called Roman. A few moments later a cab picked them up and took them back toward Elizabeta's apartment so they could pick up his Dukes. Once there he shook his head and handed Dash the keys.


End file.
